Divine Fist Tournament : First Round 1
by dannyrockon122
Summary: Here it Ladies and Gentlemen this the Divine Fist Tournament but it not too late because the deadline is September 20 so get to me on PMS. LET GET READY TO FIGHT !
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: I own this story and submitter own their respective characters.**

**This is a trailer **

**Alley of Downtown Chicago **

A crowd of people was watching a fight between Jay Street dressed in his street clothes and a caucasian guy with blonde and blue eyes dressed in an MMA style shorts with hand wraps but he was bruised badly unlike Jay who doesn't have a single bruise on him along with a cocky smirk on his face.

Jay asked " You done ?''

The guy scowled and charged at Jay but Jay cocked his fist back then deliver a punch or a charging blow tas he likes to call it when the fist made an impact to blonde fighter 's face making him crash into a nearby garbage can knockout making the crowd cheer loudly.

Jay Street said, " Yeah you're done ."

Jay Street soak up the attention from the crowd of people as he raises his left hand in the air in victory with a smirk on his face he sees the people cheering him at what he does best which beat the hell out of people.

Jay asked, " Who next ?"

A young woman said, " I'm Next ."

The opened up like the red sea as a brown-haired young woman with skinny build dressed in an apron covering a floral blouse with white pants and sandals made from leaves and twigs making the crowd murmured.

The woman said, **"**Water, air, dirt, rock, either way, it spells absolute hell for you."

**(Honest Eye by Black Tide )**

**Hate**

**I'm filled with hate, and guilt, and regret**

**How did I get so lost**

**Fight**

**I'll end this fight; pull myself out**

**Save myself at all costs**

**Give me my**

**My life back**

**How**

**How'd we come this far**

**And what did we survive**

**I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes**

**Where did we go wrong**

**And what did we not see**

**I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes**

**Scarred**

**The things I've done have left me scarred**

**I broke down every wall**

**Disgraced**

**A victim of my own disgrace**

**I rise above it all**

**It was driving me mad**

**It will mark the end**

**My path is clearer through honest eyes**

**My will is stronger through honest eyes**

**I'm taking my**

**My life back**

Arashi Kazama is in the woods punching trees causing them to fall over since the lower part is shattered making his face hardened but he turns to see that he not alone making him scowl at who it was.

The person was a young male with tanned skin with bright green eyes, fiery red hair that helps up by his headbands and a slash scar on his right cheek standing at 5''5 dressed in a sleeveless red vest with a furry hood and a pair of black bands on his arms with purple pants on his calves with a pair of geta clogs .

The young man said, "Okay, that's pretty awesome."

Arashi asked " What do you want wind user Bangu Arashi .''

Bangu Arashi didny say anything but gets in a traditional Muay Thai stance making Arashi get into his fighting stance which is similar to the Shotokan Karate stance causing Bangu to smirk.

Bangu said " Ikuze .''

Arashi said, " Hmph bring it whelp ."

**Hate**

**I'm filled with hate, and guilt, and regret**

**How did I get so lost**

**Fight**

**I'll end this fight; pull myself out**

**Save myself at all costs**

**Give me my**

**My life back**

**How**

**How'd we come this far**

**And what did we survive**

**I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes**

**Where did we go wrong**

**And what did we not see**

**I'd rather live my life through Honest Eye**

**Scarred**

**The things I've done have left me scarred**

**I broke down every wall**

**Disgraced**

**A victim of my own disgrace**

**I rise above it all**

**It was driving me mad**

**It will mark the end**

**My path is clearer through honest eyes**

**My will is stronger through honest eyes**

**I'm taking my**

**My life back**

The final scene shows Brigita Bzzzovac shows in bee form in her Krava Maga stance glaring at Crimson Rose who is sporting a large smirk on her face as she is dressed in red assassin gear in her CQC stance.

Crimson Rose taunted" So how long will it take for you to break ?''

They charged at each other but the tournament symbol which is a stone with a divine shield with the words Divine Fist Tournament in red like blood.

**Author: Here it is people the trailer that you have been waiting for and if you got any later submission then give them to me asap before Septemeber 20 because I will begin Labor Day. Also if you got questions pleas PMS and I will answer them the best of my ability. For this, I will be making a poll for the winner of the tournament If you got any ideas for stages where the fighter can fight then pull them in the the match I will set up a poll to decide the winners .**


	2. Chapter 1 Preliminary Round part 1

**Disclaimer: The fighter belongs to their respective owners. This is the first chapter of the divine fist tournament and I hope you guys love it. If you guys got any question please hit me up but now time to rumble. If you like a fighter then put it in the comment section **

**Divine Fist Arena **

The massive crowd was cheering loudly as they are in an oil platform that looks identical to the Dead or Alive stage, with the only\ differences being the color scheme similar to the Tekken 7 arena scheme. The size of the stage is fairly large, and there are no danger zones, making it useful for competitive matches. The center of the ring had the symbol of a golden fist in holy light.

A man in his forties with slick back black hair and brown eyes dressed in a simple grey suit holding a microphone in his hand looking at the massive crowd with a smile on his face he hears the crowd and he puts the microphone to his mouth.

The man yelled, " HELLO PEOPLE AND WElCOME TO THE DIVINE FIST ARENA !"

The crowd cheered even louder making the man smile wider and he sees the excitement that was being generated from the crowd making the man grinned but he remembers he has an event to an announcement to the people that are here that will make them even more hyped up.

The man yelled, " ON BEHALF OF DIVINE LIGHT CORPORATION THE DIVINE FIST TOURNAMENT WILL BEGIN NOW !"

**The Hidden Village of Nihon **

The Village of Nihon was home to the two founding ninja clan The Yoshi and The Tominaga clan who are allied along with the future leaders who are outside of the village talking with about the announcement of a tournament.

Standing at 5'10 was a slightly muscular male dressed in a black shinobi shōzoku with a set of golden armor, a cuirass, a pair of black sleeves and gloves, metal, tabi-style boots, a belt made from rope, and a mask which covers his lower face revealing his blue eyes but on his back was a dragon sword has a golden blade with a dragon on the hilt that was secured on his back .

The person that he was talking to was slender, physically-fit and a petite young woman standing at 5'' 4 with red hair tied in a ponytail with brown eyes dressed in is a black-and-red, puff sleeve tunic with hawks on the skirt and a sash that holds the short tanto, thigh-high tabi, sandals with shinguards, hand guards with metal wristbands, and a choker.

The woman asked, "So Draco you heard about this tournament that going to happen ?"

Draco said, "Yes, this tournament is for warriors to test their strength but I can sense evil going to enter it I must not allow it Junko ."

Junko nodded her head in understanding because a tournament that invites warriors to test the might against each other will bring out the vilest people of the world to show their sinister power.

Junko said, " I agree with you Draco and I want to join to not only test my skills against worthy opponents but to prevent forces of evil to come out to attack the purity of the world."

Draco said, " It official we leave for the tournament now ."

Junko nodded her head and the two ninjas disappear in a shunshin but the difference was that Junko was a cherry blossom while Draco was a golden flash in their places as they leave for the tournament to fight worthy challengers.

**Divine Light stadium **

A group of individuals of famous /unknown/infamous was making their way towards the stadium for the tournament that will be taking place soon as they quicken their pace as they walk towards the stadium with their intentions in mind.

A young male with a boxer build standing at 6'1 with long black hair and hazel eyes dressed in a white tank top with a pair of old jeans, black sneakers with a black gym bag over his shoulder was undefeated Boxing champ, Travis " Zero '' Caster who has a solemn expression on his face.

Travis thought " Mother I will do this for you ."

Travis entered the tournament after he learned his mother Erin Caster got diagnosed with an unknown disease making him worry about her health as she is on her last leg but Travis found a possible solution after he was training his girlfriend Jessica Blake who will be making her debut soon when he saw a flyer about the tournament.

Another person to the side of him was female standing at 5 ''4 with an athletic build but retain her feminine features with black hair tied in a ponytail dressed in a black cardigan, green bowtie, light grey plaid skirt, and black heels with a backpack was Akari Date or Date Akari in Japanese.

Akari was a college student going to Moraine she was studying psychology and she grew up in a middle-class family in Toyko. She saw a man practicing a martial art style which caught her attention and she ask the man to teach the style. The man was skeptical but he accepted her and taught her everything he knows and she heard about a tournament making her want to test her skills.

Akari thought " Let see how strong I have gotten .''

Another that was behind that stands at 6'1 with tan skin along with dyed jet black, is medium-length along with a muscular body with two tattoos on two locations on his body which is a runic tattoo on his neck and a simple tattoo on his left upper arm dressed in a white tank top and black jeans, both adorned with white flame designs, and brown shoes with black soles carrying a gym bag .

This was Vance Denker a resident of Detroit and he is here to compete in the Divine Fist tournament to test himself against powerful opponents since he loves fighting people who can put up a challenge but he is glaring at another male that on his left side.

The male stood at 6"1 with toned build with black hair that is short, a scar across his left eyebrow, brown eyes, tan skin, have different scars on his body like claw marks that can go from small one like the one on his eyebrow or big one that can go from his left shoulder blade down to the right side of his back, small burn marks on his arms and back that came from cigarettes and no cheeks since it was cut off so all of his teeth are showing .

The male was dressed in a pair of loose black pants, no shirt, sandals and a necklace of a small claw holding a duffle bag this is Jason Hugdan or as he is more infamously known as The Beast" since he has been terrorizing criminal along with corrupted polices officers that have been infesting the world.

Vance Denker thought " The Beast you must be stopped ."

Vance and Jason crossed paths one when Vance was walking home one day he saw Jason beating up a group of criminals making Vance intervened since he doesn't want Jason to go too far by paralyzing them since they were already being beaten.

Another person in the group was male with spiky black hair with silver streaks and red eyes standing at 7 feet wearing a black and gray leather hoodie with black and red flame designs on the hood, dark gray leather pants with a black flame design and red outlines down the legs, a red belt and red boots with gold design. On his arms was red fingerless gloves, embedded with ten metallic studs arranged in an upside-down triangle carrying a duffle bag.

This is Akira Hiryuu who is entering the tournament to seek out information on his father along with testing his skills against other fighters since he found a flyer around town making him curious about the tournament along with the host that is hosting it.

Akira thought " I will get answers ."

The fighters made their way to the entrance of the stadium to enter the arena that will be hosting the tournament that will be happening soon making their quicken their pace as they walked in the door to see other fighters there waiting for the tournament as well making the fighters that just came to look at them.

Leaning against the wall was a bald African American standing at 5'9 dressed with an alethic build dressed in a black shirt with black shorts, and black Nikes with a large black bag by his side looking at the fighters with a smirk. This is Jay Street member of the gang from Chicago called the Stone Pitbull.

Jay thought "Some new opponents ."

They see another male with spiky black hair with red eyes slicked back standing at 5'6 with a slim but toned build dressed in Black T-shirt with a spray-painted sideways Spider symbol, Black Jeans and Boots. Bandage up left hand and a purple gauntlet scowling at everyone around.

This was a famous or infamous MMA fighter Spider-Black who was walking around town at nighttime but he saw a flyer about a Tournament that involves what he loves doing which is fighting opponents that will hopefully give him a challenge along with finding more candidates for his harem.

Spider-Black thought "So this tournament is for the best fighters well their about to see whos the best ."

A young female standing at 4'9 with dyed white hair with blue eyes dressed in a white tank top with a black bra, stonewashed jeans, grey sneakers holding a karate bag was looking around with a smile was Jennifer Cassidy a karate black belt hoping to test her skills.

Jennifer thought " Hopefully I fight some strong people .''

There were five other females along with six males but the other jaw drop when they saw a sight that was extremely huge male standing at 9 feet with muscular build wearing a giant suit of armor that has spikes on the gauntlets, his helmet like a gladiator adding an intimidating feature to his looks as they couldn't see his face this Kevin the Brute

One of the females standing at 6'0 with a swimmer build wearing a green uniform with shorts and boots the female has sliver hair in a bob cut and red eyes looking around with a smile on her face as she sees the new fighters that are coming in for the tournament this is Jessica the Andriod.

The female thought " More fighters wonderful ."

One of the males stands at 7"8 was a dark-skinned dressed black shirt with purple dragon scale armor and boots of gold lacing. The man had dreadlocks and has a scar on the side of his cheek giving him an intimidating look. The man has golden eyes making some fighters shiver this Ronnie Vantas.

Two females were glaring each other with hatred as one female standing 5 feet who looks like a skinny humanoid bee wearing a crown on her head and with a stinger on her butt was glaring at a young woman with long red hair and blue eye standing at 5''5 with swimmer build dressed in red special uniform was glaring at her with a smirk .

The red-haired said, " Hello Brigita Bzzzovac."

Brigita growled, " Crimson Rose just the bitch I was hoping to run into ."

While those two were arguing a female with brown hair standing at 5'9 with a skinny build dressed in an apron covering a flowered blouse with white pants and sandals made from leaves and twigs was talking two other females about something about the environment this is Sandra Wickshaw.

One of the females stands at 6'0 with short blonde and blues eyes with fair skin dressed in a grey blouse/mechanic type cloths with orange goggles on her head and overall which shows off her busty body type this is Nash Ketem.

Another one of the females who has a swimmer build standing at 5''1 with short black hair and gray eyes dressed in a red shirt with a black vest, black pants, boots, fingerless gloves listening to the conversation between the blonde and the brunette with a bored expression this is Lita Jackson or the Black death when she is working .

The brunette said, " The environment is the important asset ."

The blonded argued, " True the machines out class nature ."

The black-haired girl thought "This is so boring ."

The males' side two young males glaring at each other and they had their hand clenched tightly while releasing a hidden aura as they grit their teeth as they look at each other in hatred making some people wondering what going with these two fighters.

One of the glaring males stood at 6'1 with a muscular build that has long black hair tied in a ponytail with black sclera eyes with a red tint in them along with several scars over his body dressed in black Hakama with black sandals and black armbands.

The male glaring back at him stood at 5''5 with buff but with slim build with tanned skin with green eyes, fiery red hair that helps up by his headbands and a slash scar on his right cheek dressed in a sleeveless red vest with a furry hood and a pair of black bands on his arms with purple pants on his calves with a pair of geta clogs .

The boy in black said " Bangu Arashi of the Howling Winds ."

Bangu said " Arashi Kazama the Fiendish wanderer ."

Arashi said, " I see you know me ."

Bangu said, " I heard whispers of a fiend that seeks out a strong fighter and he decimated them ."

Arashi said " Glad to see my reputation is still out there and I heard tales about you Howling wind but the important one was that you can control the wind."

Bangu narrowed his eyes at Arashi making Arashi narrowed his eyes as well but unknown to them four males were watching the interaction between the two young males with interested as they the growing rivalry between these two young warriors.

One of the males was a man in his late fifties but good looking without any wrinkle standing at 6"1 with a skinny but muscular build with s long shoulder-length silver hair and brown eyes dressed in a red suit with white formal dress shoes this is Giovanni MaximillionDe Luca the Grand Master of Maximillion Style fighting.

Another male who has wide, muscular build, a slightly tanned complexion, dark hair, blue eyes, and a square-shaped face with a strong jawline standing at 6' 0 wearing a Leather, full bodysuit with matching gloves and boots, an armband on his left bicep, three pouches strapped around his left thigh, a gun holster which carries a pistol, and a scabbard which carries a combat knife this is Ivan Boris .

On the wall were four young men in the mid-twenties or early adulthood looking at the Arashi and Bangus glaring match with eyebrows raised in interested as they sense the killing intent coming from each other like they are enemies.

The young man on the left side of the wall stood at 64.2 with a swimmer build dressed in a gold armor based on the Romans with wing shoulders pads, he has a black bodysuit, golden boots, red gauntlets and a mask that covers his mouth like sub-zero only red with two golden swords on his back this Lapis Sengoku .

In the middle of the wall was a young-looking man with medium length black hair and a scar on his left cheek he also wears a gold necklace with a muscular but also skinny build standing at 5'10 dressed in a gakuran jacket and black baggy pants with two swords strapped to his back. The sword on his left side was a sword with the blue and gold handle called Hikari and while the sword on the right was an all-black sword called Tōtsū this is Kuro Naisen.

Next to him was an athletic young man standing at 5′11 with spikey red hair and brown eyes dressed in a white tank top with red, yellow and green linings in each singleton his tank top, dark blue trousers with a "Maximum" design on each side of his trousers with a yellow belt to his waist and different shades of purple sneakers this was Malik Drake .

Finally to nears corner of the wall was Indian American standing at 8 feet tall with black hair and black eyes dressed in armor chest with shorts, and brown boots holding a Tabar shishpar with the ax being red and the mace being bronze looking at Arashi and Bangu glaring match was Kai Jones.

A man wearing a suit and sunglasses with combed-back hair with an excited smile on his face came around the corner of the stadium to the fighter catching their attention as they turn towards him looking very curious.

The man said, " It time for you to begin the preliminary rounds ."

The fighters follow him to a door that leads them to the arena and the man opened the door allowing the fighters to walk through the door leading them to the entrance ramp of the arena making the crowd cheer loudly seeing the fighters making their way to the other side of the ring with other fighters who are local but they see in the familiar male figure .

The 40-year-old male was dressed in a plain suit with slick back black hair and brown eyes with a smile on his face holding microphone was John Smith the founder of Divine light which produces energy drinks called "The Golden Elysium ".

John yelled " WELCOME FIGHTERS TO THE FIRST ANNUAL DIVINE FIST TOURNAMENT !"

The crowd is cheering loudly as they see the fighters making the fighters feel pride as they heard the people cheer them on for what they do best as which is fighting strong people in a large crowd of people.

John yelled, " IT SEEM WE HAVE TWO SPECIAL GUEST IN THE HOUSE SO PLEASE DRACO YOSHI AND JUNKO TOMINGA PLEASE COME DOWN !"

The two ninjas jumped down from their hidden places causing the crowd cheer even louder than before as the ninja joined the other fighters so the preliminary rounds can begin to find those who will make it far into the tournament to win the prizes.

John yelled, " FIRST MATCH LAPIS SENGOKU VS DOG !"

Lapis Sengoku enters the rings with his arms crosses looking at his opponent Dog who is a big guy wearing a dog mask and red pants flexing his muscles getting catcall from the ladies in the crowd causing Lapis to roll his eyes at the masked wearing fool in annoyance so he decides to have a little fun with him.

Lapis said in a haughty tone " How fitting for a simple mongrel to be defeated by me ."

Causing Dog to scowl behind his as the fighter heard what Lapis said along with the crowd which fueled the fire inside of him as he was being ridiculed by the fighters and the crowd.

Dog yelled, " OH YEAH THIS DOG IS GOING TO BITE YOU !"

The female announcer yelled, " Get Ready, Fight!"

Lapis rolled his eyes and bring his left hand out to shoot out multiple fireballs into Dog direction hitting him in the chest causing him to get thrown out of the ring getting the crowd to yell out in amazement along with the fighters but a few fighters had a different reaction.

Sandra/ Ronnie Thought in disgust " Magic ."

Draco / Arashi thought " Arrogance will be your downfall .''

The Crowd yelled, " RING OUT !"

The Female announcer yelled " WINNER !"

Lapis extends his arms to the air as light shines on him and he teleports out of the ring back with the other fighters while John from the begins to announce the next fight as the crowd begins to get hyped up about the next match that will take place.

John yelled, " NEXT MATCH DRACO YOSHI VS ALISTAIR CARON !"

Draco jumps in the ring and Jean Caron who is wearing a blonde-haired male dressed in a fencing gear holding a foil with a smirk on his face as he sees his opponent in the ring thinking it will be a cakewalk.

Alistair said arrogantly " Give my swordplay is superior ."

Draco said, "Prepare."

The female Annoucaner yelled, " GET READY FIGHT !"

Alistair charges forward with his foil at Draco but teleports causing the crowd along with the fighter excluding Junko to gasp in shock but Alistair didn't have enough time to react as Draco uses his blade which was covered in golden energy as it hit Jean on the back.

Jean's eyes widened and he falls forward dropping his Draco put his sword away in its sheath which is on his back. The crowd is silent for a minute but they begin cheering loudly and Draco he turns around causing him to vanishes but to reappear with the fighters.

The Female announcer yelled " KO "

The Female announcer yelled " WINNER !"

John yelled " NEXT FIGHT TRAVIS CASTER VS QUINN !"

Travis enters and he sees his opponent Quinn who is a young woman with red hair dressed in grey shorts and white sports bra with red boing gloves looking very excited to fight Travis causing to sigh in his head.

The girl said "I'm fighting Travis "Zero " Caster and if I beat him I will be champion ."

Travis said, " Fuck me ."

The female announcer yelled, " GET READY FIGHT !"

Quinn dashes forward towards Travis who in his stance waiting for Quinn to come in a range with a sloppy left hook Travis counter it with a stiff jab which made Quinn dizzy which gave Travis enough time to deliver a hard straight to the face which sent Quinn flying to another side of the ring.

The female announcer yelled " KO !"

Travis shadowboxes at rapid speed while the crowd begins cheering loudly at the knockout that just happens a minute ago while the other fighters looked impressed at the skills displayed by the young boxing champ.

The Female announcer yelled " WINNER!"

Travis walks out of the ring while Quinn limps out of the ring holding her sides with tears in her eyes along with a new shiner on her face from the counter punch given to her by Travis who has a guilty look on his face.

Travis thought " Perhaps I overdid it ."

John yelled, " NEXT MATCH WILL BE RONNIE VANITAS VS BOB !"

Ronnie enters the ring to see his opponent Bob who is muscular brown hair with jeans and white shirt currently flexing his muscles for the ladies making Ronnie scowl in disgust at the actions of his soon to be opponent.

Bob said, " Don't worry ladies after I beat this loser there will be enough Bob for all of you ."

Ronnie said, " Focus on your fight ."

The female Announced yelled, " GET READY FIGHT !"

Ronnie gets in a traditional Wing Chun causing his Bob to laugh mockingly at stance which made Ronnie raise an eyebrow at the laughing muscular male who is laughing like a hyena.

Ronnie asked, " What so funny ?"

Bob said, " You are using martial arts ."

Ronnie asked calmly " And your problem is ?"

Bob smirked, " Only pussies use martial arts and real men use their muscles ."

The fighters bristled in anger including Kevin the giant who despite not having a fighting style respect those who use one but Ronnie looks at Bob with a neutral look on his face but his eyes burn with anger.

Ronnie said, " You just committed suicide ."

Bob charges at Ronnie moving slowly causing Ronnie to smirk as he moves when Bob throws a sloppy haymaker but Ronnie's hand comes directly out of the center of the body to slap away Bob's strike then follows up a strike to the head causing Bob to fall.

The female announcer Yelled " KO !"

The crowd cheered loudly at the attack made by Ronnie as Ronnie is looking at the sky and smiling like he sees the skies instead of the roof but the crowd didn't care as they got a good show from Ronnie.

The female announced yelled " WINNER !"

Ronnie leaving the ring while Bob was carried out on a gurney making the fighter smirk at him as he was being carried out but the fighters remember that they have preliminary rounds to compete in so Bob was an afterthought.

John yelled, " NEXT MATCH AKIRA HIRYUU VS BISON !"

Akira climbs in the ring ready to and his opponent Bison who is an African American man with a buff build wearing a dark shirt and shorts with red gloves in peekaboo stance looking at Akira with a grin.

Bison said, " I'm going to knock you out, son ."

Akira said, " Come on ."

Akira enters his Kyokushin Karate stance while Bison tightened his stance along with narrowing his eyes at Akira who glares at him making everyone look eager for the confrontation between boxer and karateka.

The female announcer yelled, " GET READY FIGHT !"

Bison shots off like a bullet towards Akira as he goes to deliver a savage left hook toward Akira but parry the hook then crouch down follow by delivering an uppercut to the chin of Bison making fly back from the impact of the uppercut that touched his chin.

Akira lands back down and he looks at Bison who enters dreamland along with heard the cheers of the crowd as they went wild from seeing the uppercut that nearly took the head of Bison.

The Female announcer yelled " KO !"

Akira crosses his arms and looked away thinking finding information on his father along with his past but now he must fight to stay in this tournament to find the answers that he been seeking as he exited the ring.

**Author notes: Hey guys this dannyrockon122 giving you guys the first official chapter for Divine fist tournament I hope you guys like it along with the length of the chapter. I would like to thank Isaiahchambers750, Jason 'The Demon'' Hugdan, my friends Antony and Matthew, Mikq, MaMcMu, Savememe, Jaysin-Scotts, and CMXB for your submission for this story. In the next will the part of The preliminary rounds and if you got any ideas for the story please PMS me the idea. In the review box tell me who you will think will win the tournament along with your reason. Tell me which fighters in order do you want to see fight next and why. Also, the fights are short because well they are fighting bums /jobbers so bare with me because the real fights will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 2 Preliminary Round part 2

**Disclaimer :**

**Divine Fist Arena **

The enthusiastic crowd was cheering enthusiastically louder after seeing Lapis Sengoku, Draco Yoshi, Travis Caster, Akira Kiryuu win their matches merely making the crowd wanting more matches but John Smith, who undoubtedly has a smile on his face, willingly gives them more matches as they please.

John yelled."NEXT MATCH KEVIN THE noble BRUTE VS BEARIC !"

Kevin, the Brute walks in the ring wearing precisely a giant suit of impenetrable armor that admittedly has spikes on the gauntlets, his standard helmet like a gladiator and to everyone's mild surprise was precisely a real live grizzly bear causing people to get worried for Kevin but Kevin had merely a different reaction.

Kevin yelled, "YES I ALWAYS WANTED TO FIGHT A BEAR!"

The fighters and the intended audiences instantly looked at Kevin if he grew a second head after he made that the exclamation naturally prompting thought two things which are that Kevin is either insane or at extremely brave to say something like that.

Ivan thought _" This guy is a кретин."_

The Bear growled fiercely making the lively crowd looked even more genuinely concerned about the local match between Kevin and the Bearic but instantly realizes that Kevin is wearing precisely the impenetrable armor undoubtedly making him safe from the imminent danger that Bearic poses.

One member of the audience yelled " WHAT THE HELL!"

Another member yelled."HOLY SHIT!"

Another member yelled, "HE SURVIVED!"

Kevin said, "My turn."

Kevin grabs Bearic and jumps into the air then turns Bearic upside-down, and drops into a sitting or kneeling position but what next causes the fighters along everyone to look on with amazement as Kevin begins spins in the piledriver with Bearic who is roaring in fear.

Kevin heads landing with Bearic's head headfirst to the ground making the bear go slump to the canvas the crowd along with the fighters as they see Kevin who flexes his muscles in victory.

The crowd begins to break their silence as they begin clapping their hands at the phenomenal display of raw power from Kevin who is bowing in appreciation from the positive response from the audience.

The female announcer yelled, "KO!"

Kevin does a double bicep pose making the women in the audience give out catcalls while the men looked at him with jealousy at his strength along with perfect body because they wished they could be like him.

The female announcer yelled, "WINNER!"

Kevin exited the ring, and his opponent was brought by the zoo staff that brought him there with a stretcher making some of the people look at the bear in pity since that was a hard impact.

John yelled, "NEXT AKARI DATE VS JILL!"

Akari walks in the ring with her opponent Jill who is a twenty-year-old blonde-haired girl with blue eyes dressed in a green shirt and short barefooted looking at Akari with a smug look on her pretty face.

Jill said arrogantly, "You will not pass girl ."

Akari gets her stance which made Maxmillion, Arashi, Draco, Akira, eyes widened at the familiar fighting stance that being used by Akari since they heard tales about that fighting style but Jill gets in her judo stance while rolling her eyes at Akari but Akari looked focus.

Maxmillion thought " It can't be."

Arashi thought " Does this girl know this style?"

Akira thought " She knows that style?"

Draco whispered."Bājíquán."

This caught the attention of Junko who turns towards Draco with a curious look on her face looking for an answer but Draco's gesture towards the ring for the fight for the answers.

Akari asked, "Shall we begin?"

The female announcer yelled, " GET READY FIGHT !"

Jill goes for an Ippon-seoi-nage, or a one-arm shoulder throws but Akari stomps forward and pushes both palms out against Jil which sent her to the canvas but Jill is still conscious looking at Akari with fear.

The fighters excluding Draco, Akira, Maxmillion, and Arashi are looking shocked that a gentle person like Akari was able to do something like to JIll but they wonder what fighting style is she using since they never excluding the four that knows the style saw anything like that.

Junko asked, "What was that Draco?''

Draco said."Bājíquán or Gate-Opening Eight Extremities Fist, which is a Chinese martial art style that relies solely on striking."

Junko along with the rest of the fighters excluding Akira, Maxmillion, and Arash eyes widened at the information that such a style existed, but they wanted to know more about the style as they pay close attention to the match.

Jill stands back up looking at Akari with a scowl on her face as she gets back in judo to get even with Akari. Jill goes for an osoto-gari but Akari crouch-dashes forward and thrusts the back of her shoulder forward sending Jill flying again crashing into the ropes of the ring falling face forward.

The Female announcer yelled, "KO!"

Akari walks over to the fallen fighter and she bows down at in a respectful leaving the rest of the fighters to save for a certain four fighters gobsmacked at the explosive power of Akari is fighting style called Bājíquán.

The female announcer yelled, "WINNER!"

Akari walks out the ring while Jill was being carried out by the medic staff of the qualifying tournament voluntarily leaving the local ring empty so the upcoming fight will instantly begin which caused the eager crowd to cheer enthusiastically.

John yelled, "NEXT GIOVANNI MAXILLIONDE LUCA VS CONGO!"

Giovanni MaxmillionDe Luca walks in the local ring typically holding a lovely rose with his dainty nose turned up in the mild air while Congo who brown-haired muscular man wearing precisely wrestling shoots barefooted scowling at Giovanni because of Giovanni lack of official acknowledgment.

Congo yelled furiously."FIGHT ME, OLD GEEZER!"

Giovanni merely said."Ohhh, big boy, you can't handle me.

The female announcer yelled, " GET READY FIGHT !"

Congo shoots for a takedown but Giovanni kicks Congo in the mild air, he instantly jumps while spinning gracefully and promptly kicks Congo in the brawny chest landing gently them to the economic ground carefully holding his fragrant rose while Congo is moaning feebly on the economic ground.

The female announcer yelled, "KO!"

The boisterous crowd looked shocked at an almost elderly man to soundly beat a young youthful fighter who is buffer than him intentionally making the old man known as Giovanni MaxmillionDe Luca a dangerous target if not treating his as a potential threat.

The female announcer yelled, "WINNER!"

Maxmillion merely crosses his mighty arms with a fragrant rose in a gentle hand and sniffs cautiously the lovely rose with a superior smile on his sensitive face as he merely looks at his former opponent in personal satisfaction at the handy work of his "The Dance of the Rose" caused for his aggressive opponent.

Maximilian said mockingly, "Ahhh broken already. How disappointing."

The acknowledged grandmaster of unique Maximillion style willingly leaves the ring while Congo limped out of the local ring in everlasting shame with his visible head down fading in the moved back of the enthusiastic crowd of eager spectators to carefully hide his eternal shame after his quick defeat.

John yelled, "NEXT JENNIFER CASSIDY VS KIMMY!"

Jennifer walks in the ring to instantly see her opponent Kimmy who is a long brown-haired woman wearing a pink wrestling bikini with white boots swaying rhythmically her ample hips for the men in the enthusiastic audience getting catcalls making Jennifer roll her fierce eyes she typically gets in her official stance.

Kimmy said, "I'm no pushover sweetie."

Jennifer said bitterly."Let go."

The female announcer yelled, " GET READY FIGHT !"

Kimmy runs at Jennifer and undoubtedly goes for a dropkick but Jennifer crosses her capable hands to instantly form an "X" to intentionally block the dropkick invariably coming from Kimmy causing Kimmy to land back on her dainty feet undoubtedly looking a Jennifer with a smirk.

Kimmy merely said, "Not bad Karate kid."

Fierce Kimmy charges at Jennifer but Jennifer lands a front kick to the radiant face of Kimmy causing Kimmy to efficiently be stun leaving herself exposed for Jennifer to deliver a hard-hitting elbow strike to the face of Jill making her fall on her back knocked out.

The female announcer yelled, "KO!"

The crowd undoubtedly went wild seeing another insistent knock out from one of the local fighters but it genuinely seems that Jennifer got herself an official fan club as there in common were a few young men her appropriate age chanting her making Jennifer blush in potential embarrassment at the concentrated attention that she is enthusiastically receiving from the local boys.

Jennifer thought" Oh great."

The female announcer yelled, "WINNER!"

Jennifer instantly gets in a karate stance then fires off a punch at rapid speed with a smirk on her gentle face typically making her newly formed fan club to typically take published photos of her pose along with another of her name being chanted.

Jennifer walks out of the local ring while Kimmy was being dragged out of the ring by

the medical staff that is sponsored by established Divine Light company for the official tournament since people will get hurt.

Johnny yelled, "NEXT JASON HUGDAN VS BONK!"

Jason walks in the ring typically seeing his prominent opponent Bonk who looks like Donk the clown from World Wrestling Entertainment universally holding a rubber chicken smiling humorously happy which made Jason scowl in disgust at the ridiculous sight of his opponent.

Jason said, "Prepare to die."

Bonk said, " Prepare to smile."

Jason gets into his fighting stance which is the Ginga of Capoeira that looks similar to the dancing routine instead of a fighting style making Bangu's eyes widened at Jason's stance.

Bangu thought " Holy crap he can use that too."

The female announcer yelled, "GET READY FIGHT!"

Jason got into Bonk range and transition into a mid- Ginga stance typically making everyone confused at why is he undoubtedly doing that by Jason smirked as he lands a Martelo de Negativa to the head of Bonk promptly sending him to ground knocked into next week.

The female announcer yelled, "KO!"

The crowd went wild again seeing the deadly kick to the head by Jason, but Vance narrowed his eyes looking at Jason who is still in his stance looking at the knocked out Bonk with a predatory grin on his face.

Vance thought " Don't do it, Jason."

The female announcer yelled, "WINNER!"

Jason stands up and lets out a roar which shook up the arena scaring the crowd along with some of the fighters but a selected group of fighters narrowed their eyes at Jason thinking that he is challenging him.

Jason walks out the ring and Bonk was carried out of the ring on a stretcher from the medical staff holding his side in pain making some of the fighters look at the clown in sympathy.

John yelled" NEXT KURO NASIEN VS FINN!"

Kuro and his opponent Finn who is a long-haired blond man with cobalt eyes dressed blue shirt and blue jeans in sandals holding a claymore looking determined to begin the match while Kuro uses Hikari in a Kendo stance looking equally determined as Finn.

Finn said, " You are in my way."

Kuro said bitterly, "Let go."

The female announcer yelled, "GET READY FIGHT!''

The two swords swordsman charges at each other locked in blades aggressively looking at each other with fierce obstinately determined. Kuro glares at Finn who glared back at him with the same determination.

Kuro thought bitterly " I will not use Tōtsū."

Kuro moves back and uses Hikari which is covered in a white aura making Finn stepped back in surprise while a few fighters narrowed their eyes at his sword aura appearance but Finn shook it off and glares at Kuro.

Finn said " Nice trick and it not going to help you.''

Kuro fades from existence inadvertently causing everyone to look around for him especially Finn but he didn't notice that Kuro was merely behind him with Hikari aimed at his ailing back merely making everyone amazed at the speed.

Finn yelled, " SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!"

Finn felt a slash his back causing him to fall forward dropping his sword while Kuro put Hikari back in his sheath with his eyes closed as he watches his opponent fall to the ground passed out.

The female announcer yelled " KO!"

The fighters excluding a few fighters along with the crowd looked at Kuro in amazement at the raw skill he displayed in his match against Finn who was equally determined to win the match but came up short.

The female announcer yelled, "WINNER!"

Kuro merely raises his left fist in the air in victory as he is being showered in deafening cheers from the crowd while his fellow fighter clapped politely with respect to his skills that were allegedly displayed in the match. Kuro leaves the ring and Finn was merely carried by a medic.

John yelled, " NEXT NASH VS TOMMY!"

Nash walks in the ring eager to start her match against Tommy who admittedly has a gangster aura around him as he is allegedly wearing a red jacket and pants along with dull shades that merely hide his eyes but Nash notice that Tommy is giving her that stare making Nash gain a devious grin,

Tommy said, " Come to daddy ."

Nash said seductive" I'm coming daddy .''

The female announcer yelled, " GET READY FIGHT!"

Tommy walks to her and grabs her shoulder which Nash allegedly allows as it merely transformed into a hug but he didn't notice that Nash grabs her wrench inevitably making the anxious spectator pays close attention to her.

Nash said, " Hey big boy I got a surprise for you so close your eyes."

Tommy closed his eyes and Nash bashes Tommy over the head with the wench causing Tommy to be stun giving Nash enough time to go behind him to apply the sleeper hold but instead of using her arms she used the wrench to choke who is trying to fight out of the hold.

Nash said," I merely think we had a fun Tommy boy and it' scarcely s time to say night."

Nash applied more pressure to the hold making Tommy go slump with his arms down boy his making Nash release the hold making, Tommy, fall to the canvas unconscious while the crowd cheers.

The female announcer yelled, " KO !"

The men in the crowd all whistled at Nash who is grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland while flaunting her body making the women grumble in personal annoyance at her.

The female announcer yelled, "WINNER!"

Nash is standing with her wrench clutched in her hand and on her elbow doing the woman we can do it pose causing the women in the crowd along to cheer loudly at Nash making Nash grin happily that she won over the females' crowd. Nash leaves the ring while Tommy was dragged out of the ring.

John yelled, "NEXT ROSE CRIMSON VS TRIX!"

Rose Crimson came in the ring calmly while Trix, who is a black-haired girl that was muscular who is allegedly wearing a green jumpsuit similar to Rock Lee from the Naruto anime making Rose Crimson sneer at Trix as she gets in her stance.

Trix said," I will show you my strength .''

Rose said," We will see ."

The female announcer yelled, " GET READY FIGHT !"

Trix put Rose in a stranglehold while lifting her up but what threw everyone off including Trix was that Crimson Rose had a smirk making Trix go red in the face as she tightened the hold.

Trix growled, "What so funny?"

Rose didn't say anything but her left eye glows red and she grabs Trix necks with her legs then throws her to the side of the ring while Rose lands on her feet looking at Trix who is standing back up.

Rose asked, " Still want more?"

Trix snarled at her and charges at Rose making Rose smirk at her waiting to come closer to her. Trix goes to grab Rose's collar but Rose grabs the sleeves of Trix's jumpsuit to do an Ippon seoi nage which then transition into an armbar which made Trix yell in pain.

Rose said, " Tap out."

Trix is thrashing to get out of the hold but Rose applies more pressure to the hold making Trix slowly fade out more making the spectator pay more attention to the match as the muscular Trix is slowly succumbing to unconsciousness until Trix's eyes rolled in the back of her head.

The female announcer yelled "KO!"

The crowd cheered loudly event the fighters but Brigita who is going red in the face looking at Rose who is ring soaking up all of the attention from the crowd which only made her even more furious.

Brigita thought " Fucking bitch."

The female announcer yelled, " WINNER!"

Rose walks in a seductive way and sways her hips grabbing the males in the audience's attention making them drool at seeing her swaying her sexy hips making the women glare at her. Rose walked out of the ring to the fighter spot and she sees Brigita causing her to smirk as she walks past her.

Rose said, " Top that Skinny queen."

Brigita said, " I will bitch ."

John yelled" NEXT ARASHI KAZAMA VS SHEELA!"

Arashi makes his way to the ring and his opponent Sheela who is a black haired young woman in her early teen dressed in a purple kung fu uniform barefooted looking at Arashi with an arrogant look on her face.

Sheela said, "Give up now, and I will make you my boy toy ."

Arashi said, "You will pay for insolence."

The female announcer yelled," GET READY FIGHT !"

Arashi is covered in a dark aura that covers his whole body causing Sheela to lose her smirk along with a feeling of murderous intent coming from Arashi who has menacing glare on his face, but she notices that some that the audience have the same feeling along with a few fighters.

Sheela thought " What is he?"

Arashi slowly walks towards Sheela who is still paralyzed in fear he put his left arm forward causing a dark sphere to form in the palm of his hand making Sheela try to move back but Arashi dashes forwards slamming her in the chest with the dark sphere causing her to fly out of the ring.

Arashi thought " Weakling."

The female announcer yelled, "RING OUT!"

The crowd was quiet about seeing Arashi destroy his opponent in a minute without breaking a sweat but they begin cheering loudly while Arashi looks around with a bored look on his face.

The female yelled, " WINNER!"

Arashi walks away and he leaves the ring heading back to his spot but he didn't that Bangu is glaring at him in disgust at his ruthless for what he did to Sheela in the ring after the match because he could have simply knocked her out.

John yelled, "NEXT MALIK DRAKE VS CAPE!"

Malik walks in the ring to see Cape who is wearing a costume similar to the Hurricane from the WWE typically wore but the suit was purple with his hair being purple as well standing in a silly pose making Malik smirked.

Cape said, " Prepare to face Justice."

Malik said, "Guess I will play with you."

The female announcer yelled, " GET READY FIGHT !"

Malik lands an ax kick to the head of Cape making the wannabe superhero crumpled to the floor making Malik smirk in victory as he sees his opponent knocked out on the ground with the cheers of the crowd showering him.

The female announcer yelled, "KO!"

Malik said, "That was super lame ."

The female announcer yelled, "Winner!"

Malik tornado kick and he lands on his feet with a smirk looking at the crowd as they cheer him on but he decides to walk out of the ring while the flowing cape was dragged out of the ring by a medic staff member.

John yelled, "SANDRA WICHSHAW VS ROLLER!"

Sandra walks in the ring seeing her opponent Rollerwho in common is a sumo wrestler making Sandra scowl at her opponent but she decided not to voice her mild complaint because she will win the match quickly.

Roller said " I feel bad fighting a lady.''

Sandra said, "Don't worry it will be swift."

The female announcer yelled, " GET READY FIGHT!"

Roller undoubtedly goes for an open palm at Sandra but Sandra dodges out of the way making Roller scowl in irritation while Sandra had a calm expression on her face as she watches her opponent get frustrated.

Sandra thought " Time to wrap it ."

Sandra skins turn purple causing people to look at her in concern but Roller went for a palm strike by her stomach area. When the palm made contact with the stomach Jumbo was paralyzed while Sandra, who was back to her natural skin color throws a hook to the face of Roller making him fall back knocked out.

The female announcer yelled, "KO!"

The looked at the crowd clap along with some of the fighters at Sandra who is bowing respectfully towards the cheering crowd that cheering enthusiastically for her after her victory against Jumbo who barely got a single hit in the match.

The female announcer yelled, " WINNER!"

Sandra gives a peace sign and walks out of the ring while Roller was properly carried out the ring by four members of the medic staff making Sandra look a little guilty about intentionally using her poison technique against Roller.

John yelled, "NEXT JAY STREET VS MUKA!"

Jay Street walks in the ring with a smirk on his face he sees his opponent Muka who is a muscular Latin male with brown hair dressed in a vale tudo shorts barefooted looking at him with a scowl on his face.

Jay Street " Let get it on pussy."

Muka said "Same to you.''

Both Fighters instantly get in their official stance which for Jay is naturally an almost boxer that stance making Vance and Bangu eyes widened in mild shock while Muka gets in an official Vale Tudo stance along with glaring fiercely at Jay.

The female announcer yelled, "GET READY FIGHT!"

Muka undoubtedly goes for a takedown but Jay negates by sprawling against the takedown halting then started kneeing him in the head making Muka struggle to carefully cover his head but Jay carefully rolls him on his back and starts eagerly pummeling him away while Muka tries to cover up but Jay is hammering opening away a cut on the face of Muka that made Jay smile.

Jay yelled, "YOU'RE MY BITCH!"

Jay lands a downward elbow to the face of Muka which knocked him out on unconscious making Jay stand up wiping the blood that is on his hands and elbow while looking down at his knockout opponent.

The female announcer yelled, "KO!"

The half of the lively crowd cheered enthusiastically while the countless other booed at the sheer violence of the beatdown of Muka. Jay didn't care as he poses over the body of Muka with a smirk on his face typically making some fighter look at him in evident disgust at the apparent lack of mutual respect for his opponent.

The female announcer yelled, "WINNER!"

Jay shadow boxes and walks out of the ring while Muka was carried out of the ring on a stretcher which caused Jay to naturally fill a little remorseful thinking may he went a little overboard while fighting.

John yelled, "NEXT LITA JACKSON VS AK!"

Lita comes in the ring to see AK who is a wannabe Rambo that ordinarily wearing a special ops gear that glaring at her but Lita leveled her eyes at this she gets in her combat stance along with AK.

Lita justly said, "Bring it on chump ."

Ak said, "I will."

The female announcer yelled, " GET READY FIGHT !"

Ak steps in Lite's visible range making Lita tackle him to the ground and Lita started wailing on AK typically making him go unconscious which made Lita smile at a quick match. Lita stands back up and smirks down at her fallen opponent.

The female announcer yelled, "KO!"

The crowd cheered at the action that was displayed properly in the match which made Lita grin even wider as she heard the enthusiastic cheers from the enthusiastic crowd as they enthusiastically applaud while her fellow fighter clapped politely.

The female announcer yelled, '' WINNER!"

Lita said, "The match was decided."

Lita leaves the rings while AK limps out of the ring looking embarrassed that he couldn't win the match against Lita who was more determined than him to win the match to advance.

John yelled, "NEXT VANCE DENKER VS JUMBO!"

Vance Denker walks in the ring to see his notable opponent Jumbo who is a fat guy with black hair and a full beard dressed in green wrestling pants posing making Vance scowl at him not taking the fight seriously making Vance take his Muay Thai stance making Bangu and Jay looked shocked.

Vance said, "I'm going to enjoy breaking you."

Jumbo said, " Try it punk."

The female announcer yelled, " GET READY FIGHT!"

Jumbo charges at Vance use the push kick to push back Jumbo along with delivering a stiff jab to the face of Jumbo and Vance puts Jumbo in the Thai clinch making Jumbo try to fight out of it but Vance got the clinch cinched in making it difficult to escape it.

Vance said, " I hope you like this bitch."

Vance arced his left knee back and bring up to Jumbo's face which sends JUmbo to the canvas knocked out with Vance in his stance looking down at his knocked out opponent with a ferocious scowl.

The female announcer yelled, "KO!"

The crowd went nuts after seeing the knockout from Vance but with Bangu and Jay look at Vance in awe at seeing his skills with the Thai clinch making them want to challenge him in a fight.

The female announcer yelled, "WINNER!"

Vance scowls and walks out of the ring while Jumbo was carried out by four medical staff members on a stretcher. Vance sees Jason is staring making Vance glared at him which caused Jason to glare back.

John yelled, "NEXT BRIGITA VS CODY!"

Brigita flies in the ring and her opponent Cody who is a guy dressed in a wannabe skater punk gear but he sees Brigita appearance he gets scared making Brigita smirk evilly as she flies closer to Cody.

Cody yelled, "I FORFEIT!"

Cody runs out of the ring making Brigita laugh at him along with the crowd and some of the fighters. Brigita glares at Rose who has a smirk on her face making Brigita fly out of the ring to get in Rose 's face with a glare on her face.

Rose asked, " Wanna go bitch?"

Brigita yelled, " YOU BET YOUR ASS I DO!"

John yelled, "NEXT BANGU ARASHI VS KILLER!"

Bangu Arashi gains an eager look on his face as he walks in the ring to discover his opponent KIller who is a man in his thirties is wearing a generic karate uniform on in his stance at present making Bangu get in his traditional muay Thai which grab both Jay along with Vance's attention.

Bangu said, "Let have a good match bro."

Killer said " Okay junior.''

The female announcer yelled, " GET READY FIGHT!"

Killer tries to go for a low leg kick but Bangu raises his leg up to block the kick along giving Killer a spear elbow to the face which sends them him back first against the ropes of the ring.

Bangu throws and the wind forms a fist that flies at Killer which punched him in the face making spit fly out of his mouth along with falling on his back with his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

With the fighters, Sandra was shocked seeing Bangu used the wind because she thought she was the only elemental in the world but right in front was a fellow wind user which was a shocking understatement.

Sandra thought," I wonder if he minds sparring with me?"

The female announcer yelled, "KO!"

The crowd cheered wildly making Bangu scratch the back of his head in a sheepish way with a grin on his face as the people cheer his name which caused him to blush in embarrassment but he decides to enjoy the spotlight.

The Female yelled, "WINNER!"

Bangu skids on his knees like a soccer player and he gets up from the ground to walk out of the ring. His opponent Killer was dragged out of the ring by a staff member to the medic cay bay of the arena.

John yelled, "NEXT IVAN BORIS VS OINGA!"

Ivan gets in the ring and gets in the sambo stance while his opponent Oinga who is a muscular African American kickboxer in his forties dressed kicking boxing short with hand wraps in a kickboxer stance.

Ivan said, "Fight or die."

Oinga said, "I'm going to kick your ass."

The female announcer yelled, " GET READY FIGHT!"

Ivan made the first move by using the flying scissor leg takedown to take down the kickboxer which is then transitions into a heel hook which made OInga scream in pain but he didn't want to take tap out.

Ivan said, "Give up now."

Oinga grunted, "Never."

Ivan transition to a full mount and threads his arm under the Oinga's neck and through the armpit and grasps the biceps of the opposing arm making Oinga gasp for air along with trying to fight out of the hold.

Ivan said," I told you."

In the hold, Oinga passes out in the hold causing Ivan to let go of the hold to stand up to the crowd shower him with cheers as he stands victorious against his opponent who is knocked out.

The female announcer yelled, " KO!"

Ivan thought," I told him."

The female announcer yelled, "WINNER!"

Ivan crosses his arms and walks out of the ring while his opponent was dragged out of the ring by a staff member. Ivan was walking back to his spot waiting for the next flight to happen.

John yelled, "NEXT FIGHT JESS VS DOUG!"

Jess walks in the ring she sees her opponent Doug who is a Crocodile Dundee wannabe. Jess notices that everyone is cheering her on making her smile and wave at the children in the crowd.

Jess said, "Let have fun."

Doug said, "Let tango."

The female announcer yelled, " GET READY FIGHT !"

Jess shoots her arm forward hitting Doug in the face which sent him flying out of the ring while her hand returns back to her making her smile at seeing her hand return back to her but the fighters are looking at with questionable gaze on their face.

The fighters thought "What is she?"

The female announcer yelled, "RING OUT...,... WINNER!

Jess flies in the air making the crowd cheered loudly and the children looked at her with awe seeing her fly making Jess smile brightly at the children in the crowd and she lands back on her feet to walk out of the ring.

John yelled, "NEXT MATCH SPIDER -BLACK VS CESAR!"

Spider-Black gets in the ring, and he sees Cesar who is an Italian man that has brown hair dressed in MMA gear making Spider-Black smile wickedly at seeing a familiar face but Cesar glared at him.

Cesar said, "You took my contender spot from me, Black."

Spider-Black said, "I will take more from you, Cesar."

The Female announcer yelled, " GET READY FIGHT !"

The fighters circled each other, and Cesar goes for a body kick but Spider blocks it then shoots for a takedown scoring it making Cesar land on his back with Spider on top of him looking down at him.

Spider -Black said, " Die."

Spider -Black grounds and pounds on Cesar leaving defenseless as Spider-Black is wailing on him. Cesar is losing unconscious as Spider-Black hits him in the face with his punches rapidly until Cesar's eyes rolled in the back head.

The female announcer yelled, " KO!"

Spider-Black stands up and looks down at Cesar with a smirk on his face as he stood over him in victory with the cheers of the crowd showering him making smirk widened at his knocked out opponent.

The female announcer yelled, "WINNER!"

Spider -Black throws his right hand in the air with a wicked smile on his face and leaves the ring while Cesar was taken by a medic staff who entered to carry him out making Spider-Black grin.

John yelled, "NEXT JUNKO TOMINGA VS CARRIE!"

Junko jumps in the ring ready to fight Carriew who is a girl that has blonde hair dressed in a red karate uniform waiting for her in the center of the ring making Junko smile she walks towards her.

Junko said, "Let have some fun."

Carrie said, "You bet."

The female announcer yelled, " GET READY FIGHT !"

Carrie goes for a roundhouse kick, but Junko vanishes causing Carrie to look around for Junko little did she know Junko was behind her and she kicks Carrie in the air, she then jumps and throws kunai at Carrie hitting her in the back as she falls first to the canvas.

The female announcer yelled, "KO!'

The Crowd went nuts seeing the amazing display from Junko and the fighters looked impressed at the skill that was displayed by the female ninja but Draco was even more impressed by Junko's performance.

The female announcer yelled, "WINNER!"

Junko lands on her feet then she bows to the crowd then leaves the ring while her opponent Carrie was carried out of the ring by the medical staff member emptying the ring for the next match.

John yelled, "NEXT AND FINALLY KALI JONES VS MARCO!"

Kali walked in to see his opponent Marco who is a Spanish knife in his twenties dressed like a wannabe thug holding a swiss knife making Kali narrowed his eyes at his opponent as he gets in his stance.

The female announcer yelled, " GET READY FIGHT!"

Kali bashes his opponent with the mace head making Marco fall to the canvas knocked out with Kali standing victorious over his fallen opponent making the crowd cheering loudly at the quick display of attack.

The female announcer yelled, "KO!"

Kali put his weapon away and raises his left fist over his head causing the crowd to cheer loudly but Kali felt disappointed by his but he sees the fighters that won their matches glaring at him making him grin

The female announcer yelled, "WINNER!"

Kali walked out of the ring while Marco was dragged out by a staff member that took him to the medical bay with the other losing fighters. John walk in the ring and went to the center of the ring with his microphone in hand

John yelled, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE PRELIMINARY ROUNDS ARE OVER AND THE REAL FIGHTS WILL BEGIN SOON!"

The crowd went wild after hearing the response and they want to see more fights will be happening but they will get their wish soon enough from John Smith the host/creator of the tournament that brings the greatest fighters all to test one another.

John yelled, "THE A AND B BLOCKS WILL BEGIN SOON BUT NOT TODAY SO FIGHTERS YOU MAY GO TO YOUR HOTEL ROOM TO ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR DAY!"

John yelled, "EVERYONE ELSE YOU MAY LEAVE FOR AND RETURN SOON BACK BECAUSE THE A AND B BLOCKS WILL BEGIN SOON ENOUGH!"

**Author notes: The Preliminary rounds are finally over and now the rings fights will happen now. Also, for the people who created the fighters, I want you to send your fighters theme for me. For the readers send me who show be in the A and B blocks along with the matches. Also, the next chapter will be a storyline and which character should I do first and why? Post in the comment section who is your favorite fighter is and along who you think will win in the tournament.**


	4. Chapter 3 Mark of the Beast

**Disclaimer: The fighters belong to the respective fighters.**

" _**Bring him out !"**_

" _**Right way boss "**_

_**Two goons dragged out an eighteen-year-old Jason Hudgan who was stripped to his underwear with scars all over his body looking deadly afraid as he dragged in front of a high chair that had the leader of the goons sitting there smoking his cigar.**_

_**The boss blows smoke in Jason 's face making him cough as the nicotine got in his system causing some of the goons that standing on guard laugh at Jason which caused the boss to smirk.**_

" _**Well, Jason you been causing problems for my boys and I guess I have to teach you a lesson."**_

_**The Boss stands and holding his cigar in his left hand causing Jason to whimper making the goons egged their boss. The Boss reaches in his pocket to pull a black switchblade which made Jason even more afraid.**_

" _**P-Please don't don't "**_

"_**Misery will be your teacher."**_

" _**AH"**_

Jason's eyes snapped open as he shoots up from the bed in the hotel room that was provided to him by Divine Light and he breathes hard as well rubbing his face feeling his scars that will forever remain on his face.

Jason said," It that dream again ." As he gets out of the bed wearing only his black pajama pants and topless revealing slightly muscular but heavily scarred chest. Jason walks in the bathroom to look in the mirror to see his scars from the switchblade causing Jason to scowl in rage.

Jason thought" The remainder of what set me on this past ."As he touches his scar with a bitter expression on his face and scowls once more until he punches the mirror in rage causing it to crack.

Jason said," Time for a walk on the town."

**Five minutes later**

Jason is walking downtown and he sees a bunch of people looking at him with a fearful expression on their faces making Jason sigh as he quickened his pace only to bump into someone as they were sent to the ground.

Jason grabbed his throbbing head to ease the pain and he was about to apologize until he saw the person he bumped into which was Nash who also on the ground holding an empty ice cream cone in her left-hand making Jason confused but he saw a vanilla ice cream stain on her shirt.

Jason said," Oh shit I am sorry .''As he sees Nash look at her empty ice cream cone then her shirt which caused Nash to glare at Jason who is now trying to diffuse the situation that about acquires.

Nash said angrily," Y-Y-Y-You ...you ...you ...you …..you bastard ." As she stands glaring at Jason who puts his face of defense as Nash walks toward him seething in rage at the loss of her ice cream.

Jason said," Come Miss. I can buy you a new one." Nash drops the cone and she reaches for her wrench that was in her bra causing Jason to blush in embarrassment as he saw a bit of cleavage.

Jason sees that Nash was going for a head bash but Jason uses the Fox of Greed technique to grab her wrench. Jason swiftly moves behind to put her in a standing rear-naked choke with her wrench pointed at her throat.

Jason asked," Do you give up ." As he sees Nash trying to get out of the hold but Jason pushes the wrench tighter to her throat causing her to stop her struggle making Jason release her from the hold.

Nash said," You are a worthy opponent ."

Jason said," So are you ."As he hands the wrench back to her and Jason see she is about to put it back in her bra causing Jason to cover his eyes trying not to be rude making Nash giggle as she sees his actions.

Nash said," You can open your eyes BeastBoy." As Jason opened his eyes he saw that Nash was looking at him with a grin on her face which made him blush a little which made Nash giggle a bit.

Jason asked," So you still want that Ice cream Nash ." As he sees Nash get in a thinking position which made as her elbow tip extends her cleavage a bit causing Jason tries to look away which didn't go unnoticed by Nash who is giggling at him.

Nash said," No and I guess we have to settle this in a fight tough guy ."As she gets in her stance with a huge grin on her face.

Jason said," If you insist ." As he gets his stance with a beastly grin on his face.

"**GET READY FIGHT "**

Jason charges forwards to go for a cross-body punch but it was blocked by Nash who then goes for an ankle pick but Jason moved out of the way to stomp on her head but she rolled out of the way.

Nash gets back and she uses the takedown technique called the trip to knock down Jason on to his back. Nash was about to mount but Jason uses legs to kick her in the chest which caused her does a backroll and get to her feet to fight on his strong point.

Nash uses her sharp spit attack at Jason but Jason uses his Roar of the best technique to create a cover made from leaves to Nash 's astonishment. Jason then uses his Fast Approach technique to jump toward Nash who is still surprised but before she could move Jason uses the Fast strike technique to slash Nash on the chest.

Nash cried, "Ow watches it pervert ." As she looks down to see her shredded shirt that revealing a little bit of her white bra causing her to blush in embarrassment as she see some of the males in the city look at her bra.

Jason blushes but he uses his Spinning Phoenix and he gives Nash a kick to her head which sent her down to the canvas. Jason lands on the ground instance waiting for her to get up but he see that she is knocked out.

Jason said," Oh shit ." he runs over there to check on her and he checks her pulse making him sigh in relief as he felt a pulse. He begins to gently shake her awake and she opens her eyes to see Jason looking at her in concern.

Nash said," Well play Beast Boy ."As she smiles at Jason causing him to blush to make Nash laugh in amusement.

Jason said," Let help you up, Nash ."

Jason offer her a hand up which she gladly took as she stood up and she fully looked at Jason's face which made Jason curious why is she looking at his face but he see a look of concern on her face.

Nash asked," What happen to you ?"

_**50 minutes later**_

Nash has her hand over her mouth in shock and horror as she just got through listening to Jason 's backstory making her stream down tears in sadness at the thought of someone young going through hardship like Jason did. Jason felt uncomfortable as he see Nash crying after she heard his backstory.

Jason thought" Nobody shed tears for me like this." As he looks at Nash who is still sobbing in horror and he begins to touch his scars remembering the days of torture along with being everyone bitch.

They are currently at a bar in the city sitting at a booth and they aren't alone as they see other fighters like Mailk, Rose Crimson, Lita Jackson, Jay Street, Boris but to Jason distaste Vance who is leaning against the door eyeballing him.

Jason asked," Need something Deneker or you just going to look at me like an Idiot."

Vance walks to the booth getting everyone's attention in the bar as Vance finally got to the booth and stares down Jason who stares at him back along with getting out of his seat. Jay Street pulls out his phone to record.

Jay Street said," It's about to go down ." As he records the confrontation between the fighters.

Vance asked," Wanna repeat what you said Hudgan." As he scowls at Jason trying to intimidate him.

Jason stands up and gets out of the booth leaving Nash along in the booth causing her to look at the confrontation between the rivals. Jason scowls at him remembering the first time they met and how their rivalry was forged.

_**Flashback **_

_**Jason was fighting two goons that were once his former tormentor when he was kidnapped in Detroit and he was about to deliver the final blow to them but hear footsteps coming but he didn't pay it any mind.**_

" _**STOP !"**_

_**Jason turns around to see local Thai fighter Vance Denker who just finished practice and was about to visit his aunt's grave but he saw Jason about to kill off the two goons causing him to swing into action.**_

_**Vance asked," What are you doing ?"**_

_**Jason said," I'm about to waste these monsters."**_

_**Vance asked," Monsters? Have you check the mirror lately dude?"**_

_**Jason turns his attention away from the goons and he charges at Vance who has a nasty scowl on his face as he see Jason charging at him. Vance gets in his Muay Thai stance to get ready for Jason.**_

_**Flashback Over**_

Jason said," Let take this outside Denker."As he leads Vance outside of the bar with Jay recording the video with glee on his face.

Everyone in the bar went outside to watch the fight including Nash who is getting concern for Jason. They see Vance is getting his stance while Jason stands there with his arm crossed scowling at Vance as he rolls into his stance.

Vance said," Let see if you are a man or a beast, Hudgan."

Jason said," I'm going to knock your head sideways."

"**Get Ready Fight !"**

Vance steps forward for jab followed by elbow but Jason blocked the punch and countered into a hip toss. Jason mounts Vance and started raining down punches to his face along with dropping hard-hitting elbows. Vance kicks Jason off of him and stands back up and he see Jason going for a leg kick but Vance blocks it when he raised leg up to defend.

Vance taunted," Hit me, bitch boy ." As he goes for a push kick to the abdomen of Jason when he saw him lunge at him.

Jason is pushed back and he see Vance going for a barrage of punches but Jason uses his Snake Dance technique to dodge the punches causing Vance to sneer. The crowd is watching in awe at the skills being displayed by both fighters.

Jason goes an axel kick but Vance blocks it and gives Jason a spinning elbow to the head of Jaso causing him to wobble back. Vance goes for a flying knee but Jason uses the Snake Dance technique to dodge again and Jason uses his Bear attack technique to land a punch to the gut of Vance.

Vance crashes to the ground holding his gut in pain while the crowd cheers in enjoyment but before Vance could get up Jason curbs Stomps to the ground which sent Vance unconscious as he lays on the ground.

" **KO!" **

Jason said," Mr. All Talk and no action."As he over to Nash as the crowd disperses leaving them.

Nash looks at Jason with a blush on her face causing Jason to smirk at her causing her to blush even more as Jason comes even looks the down Vance who has yet to get up from the canvas but she pushes it to the back of her mind.

Jason asked," Did you enjoy the show, Nash?"

Nash said," I did. But was that curb stomp necessary?''

Jason said," He was a pain in the ass and he can walk it off."

Nash looks unsure but she shrugs it off as she looks at her new friend or fellow competitor this making her confused. Nash felt something in her chest when she looks at Jason along with seeing him smirk like that. Nash begins to think to herself and her feelings for Jason.

**Notes: Here is chapter three and I finally developed the storyline but if you got some ideas for the storyline please hit me up. Also which character should I do next and who should be in the A and the B's blocks? Tell me your favorite fighters. Also, tell me who you think will win the tournament.**


	5. Chapter 4 Hail the King

**Disclaimer: The fighter belong to their respective owners.**

**Dannyrockon122; Here right now to showcase another story mode of the Divine Fist tournament and this is The Golden King Lapis Sengoku. This time I will be trying a different way to show the arcade mode of the fighters and let begin now.**

In the middle of the Divine Fist arena was the silhouette of Lapis Sengoku with his back turned with the lights off but as he turns around causing the lights to turn on dramatically making him smirk underneath his mask.

Lapis said," Now face the might of a king ."As he flares up his aura in the ring.

The scene shifts to Lapis walking down of the city with a bored look on his face as he passes the people that walking as well but Lapis senses something or to be more specific someone on the roof making Lapis narrowed his eyes as a figure lands in front of him startling the people who were just walking.

The figure was a male standing 5'6 with slim and toned build dressed in a black T-shirt with a spray sideways symbol, black jeans, and boots. The male has a bandage wrapped around his left hand and he has black hair with red eyes that are filled with arrogance.

Lapis growled," Spider- Black ."As he remeber seeing his fellow combatant in acton against his unfortunate victim. Lapis was disgusted by his brutal display of violence to an already defeated opponent.

But little did the two fighters notices in the crowd of people that a long blond hair girl with green eyes and she wears a white dress looking at Lapis with a loving look on her face as she stares a the golden king.

The girl thought " My king."As she gains a flush look on her face and she see looks at Spider -Black in fear as she senses his malicious aura causing her to feel worried for Lapis.

**( Jacky Byrant Virtual Fighter 5 theme )**

Spider -Black mocked,'' The wannabe King."As he smirks as he see Lapis angered look and Spider-Black cracks his neck then he gets in his stance.

Lapis sneered," Abonmation."As he looked at the spider MMA fighter standing before in with a crowd of people watching this confrontation.

Spider-Black said," Today your lucky day you get to join your family in hell."As smirk evilly at Lapis who scowl gotten deeper.

Lapis said," My flames reduce you to ashes."As he enters his Lui Hei stance making the girl looks eager at seeing him fight. Lapis see the civilians are taking out their phones to record this making Lapis smirk.

**Get Ready, Fight**

Spider-Black goes for a jab which was blocked Lapis then Spider-Black tries to go for a single leg takedown but Lapis starts with a few punches, then kicks Spider-Black away, teleports behind Spider-Black and slams Spider-Black to the ground.

Spider-Black jumps back up and he gets back into his stane looking very angry at Lapis who was smirking at causing Spider-Black to scowl in rage. Spider-Black tries to do go for an overhand right but Lapis blocks it along with blocking low as Spider-Black went for a leg sweep.

Lapis said," Pathetic."Lapis throws a few punches, uppercut, blazing slash, teleport, fire volley, and sun fury causing Spider-Black to hiss in pain as the fire touched his skin. Lapis wasn't done as he punches, blazing slash, teleport, fire volley, uppercut Spider - Black to the air, mid-air punches and kicks and supernova which burned left side of Spider-Blck.

Lapis said," Now for the finisher."As delivers an uppercut to the chin of Spider-Black causing him to launch up in the air then falling to the ground knocked out causing the crowd to cheer loudly at the display.

**KO**

**Winner **

Lapis said," As expected."As he extends his arms causing the light to shine on him causing the woman in the crowd to look at Lapis with awe look.

The woman thought" I found you." She see the crowd leaving the area making her gain a confident look as she see Lapis alone with his opponent on the ground knocked out. She begins walking towards Lapis and she got close enough she gently taps the left shoulder of Lapis.

Lapis asked," Another Challenger wishes to… fight … me?"As he turns to see it was the woman who is looking with a beautiful smile. Lapis recognized the woman from his past but before he could say anything the woman hugs him tightly then she looks up at him.

The woman said," My mighty god you are here."As she looks at him with a smile and tears streaming down her face causing Lapis to be taken back by the action. The woman begins reminiscing about meeting Lapis

**Flashback**

" **Pl-Please don't do please."**

" **SHUT UP BITCH!"**

"**HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH"**

" **HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEONE"**

_**SLAP**_

**The slap connected to the side of the young woman's face causing blood to be spat out causing her captors to laugh evilly. The young woman was looking at her captors in fear along with tears in her eyes and all of the captors are surrounding her giving her lustful looks.**

**The woman thought to herself" Why did I have to be the most beautiful in the Kingdom."As she looks as her captors begin to undo their belts but they all paused in their steps as they heard screaming. **

" **What was that?" **

**Half of her captors were suddenly hit by a blast of fire causing them to scream in pain while the other half looked afraid but the young woman looked in awe as she saw it was Lapis Sengoku The King of aluminum covering in a blazing aura looking very furious at the captors.**

**The woman thought" He is like a God."As she looked awe at the young King's presence and she feels the powers rolling off him. She see the king uses his two blades to slash the remain captors causing a searing flam to engulf them to the young woman awe and horror as they are reduced to ashes.**

**The Woman thought" He is the Fire God Atin in human form."As she watches Lapis begins to calm down after seeing the captors are all dead. She Lapis is walking towards her making her both tense and eager.**

**Lapis asked," You alright my lady."As he looks at her with concern in his eyes.**

_**Flashback over **_

The Woman said," Yes it is me, my king ."As she continued to hug Lapis who blushes at her making her giggle at him. After Lapis checked on her and she said yes he vanished away in fire-making her very curious about her leader.

She heard he has taken a break from ruling the kingdom to enter a fighting tournament that allows the strongest warriors to compete in. She left the kingdom to search for her king to get close to him.

Lapis asked," What is your name, my lady?"As he forgot to ask the young beautiful maiden name when he rescues her from those men. Lapis see the young maiden breaks the hug but he see she still have her smile on her face.

The young maiden said," Lazuli my lord."As she bows towards Lapis and she stands back up to look up at him with a smile.

Lapis asked,'' No last name ?"As he has a sneaking feeling about Lazuli's origin as he see Lazuli's sad look.

Lazuli said," I am an orphan my lord."As she remembered her times as an orphan girl in the kingdom causing her to look down but Lapis gently lifted up her chin causing her to stare in his amber eyes.

Lapis said," My apologies Lady Lazuli ."As he tries to comfort the young woman and he decided to teleport them to a quiet place.

The place that Lapis selected was a forest that was near the hotel and Lazuli looked at the forest in awe at its beauty making Lapis chuckle at her awe look. They hear the sounds of the birds chirping and they watch as the birds fly around but they hear the sound of bees buzzing.

They see Brigita Bzzzovac sitting on a throne made out of bees causing Lapis to narrow his eyes at her as she lands on the ground before them with a smirk on her face as she looks at the Golden King.

Brigita purred," Darling."As she files off her throne and sways her hips trying to get Lapis 's attention but she see Lazuli causing Brigita Bzzzovac to sneer in Lazuli making Lazuli recoil in fear making Brigita let a smirk spread on her face.

Lapis said," Crime against nature."As he narrowed his eyes at the Queen Bee before him and he steps in front of Lazuli protectively making Brigit a scowl in disgust at his action. Lapis let his aura surround him.

**( MoonLight Wildness - Tekken Ost)**

Brigita said," I see you are protective of that girl so either be my king so we can rule or you both die."As she shows them her stinger hoping to get her way.

Lapis said angrily," I will do neither."As he gets in his Tai Tzu stance making Lazuli takes a step back noting wanting to get in the way of her king battle with the Queen Bee.

**Get ready Fight**

Brigita goes for a rear front kick but it was blocked by Lapis then Lapis starts with a few punches, then kicks the queen bee away, teleports behind her and slams her to the ground hard making Lazuli wince but she The Queen Bee gets up from the ground.

Brigita tries to go for hammer fist but Lapis blocked then he throws a few punches, uppercut, blazing slash, teleport, fire volley, and sun fury which sent her flying. Lapis jumps after then he throws mid-air punches, blazing slash, judgment which sent Brigita to the canvas.

Brigita said," That it no more games."As she points her stinger at Lazuli who gets pale in the face and she charges at Lazuli. Before her stinger could pierce Lazuli Lapis uses his Golden shield to block causing Brigit to scowl.

Lapis said," You strike a noncombatant? You have no honor bitch."As he uses his feather vanish to teleport behind her to hit her with his supernova causing Brigita to be sent flying in the air.

Brigita regains control and she files back down to the ground to continue the fight making Lapis narrow his eyes at her. Brigita goes for a straight punch which connected to the side of Lapis' face causing him to grunt a bit in pain.

Brigita yelled," Take this!"As she delivers an elbow strike followed by an ax kick to the side of Lapis causing him to stumble back making Lazuli gasp in fear for her king. Brigita then goes for a vertical front kick to the chest of Lapis sending to the ground but he rolled back up just in to block the stinger coming from Brigita.

Brigita said," Your speed impressive but mines are superior." She tries to throw barrages of punches at but they were all blocked by him.

Lapis goes for a sunfist strike to the side of Brigita's head which connected causing her head to snap to the side then Lapis goes for a Willow Leaf Palm followed by a toe kick aimed at the inside of the leg of Brigita causing her to cry out in pain.

Lapis yelled," Here it comes."As he 3 punches, blazing slash, teleport, fire volley, uppercut Brigita to the air, mid-air punches and kicks and supernova to seal the deal of the fight. HE watches as Brigita falls to the ground.

_**KO**_

_**WINNER **_

Lapis said," Try again in a million years."As he looked at Brigita who groaned in pain and he walked over to Lazuli who has an awed look on her face. Lapis lets out a sigh as he is slightly disappointed in having his nature walk with Lazuli interrupted.

Lazuli said," My lord you fight well against The bee queen."As she looked impressed by his fighting abilities but she gained a sad look on her face as she realized that she will only get in the king's way.

Lapis said," I am sorry that we couldn't enjoy our time together Lady Lazuli but how bout this you can stay with me and watch the tournament ." As he hoped to cheer up the lady and he see that she perked up looking at him in surprise.

Lazuli asked," You want me to stay my king?"As she looked at Lapis with a shocked look but she see he nodded his causing her to blush.

Lapis said," Maybe I can teach you how to defend yourself."As he realized that he can't always be there to protect her from danger.

Lazuli said," Thank you, my lord."As she bows to him making him sweatdrop in embarrassment but he shrugged his shoulder.

He begins to smirk underneath his mask as he thought about the tournament and he is getting very excited but he see Lazuli is still bowing making him embarrassment so he gestured for her to stand up.

Lapis said," Come along Lazuil we have a lot to do now." As he offered a hand towards Lazuli who was eager to take it then they teleported to the hotel.

**Note: Here is the new chapter and this time it Lapis Sengoku but he is not alone as he have someone from his kingdom to watch him fight in the tournament. Also please make combos along with adding some moves from the selected fighting styles that you choose for your fighters. Regarding Story mode please tell how your fighter story would like to begin and I will show you have at the bottom of the page. Tell me who should be in the A and B block.**

**1 starts with a few punches, then kicks the opponent away, teleports behind them and slams them to the ground.-know your place**

**2 few punches, uppercut, blazing slash, teleport, fire volley, and sun fury-kings fury**

**3 punches, blazing slash, teleport, fire volley, uppercut to the air, mid-air punches and kicks and supernova-vanish**

**4 mid-air punches, blazing slash, judgment-I shall judge you.**

**For Story Mode Chapter**

**How to start off the chapter? If you have a question pm me.**

** ?**

**3\. The number of fighters that your fighter will fight in the chapter.**

**4\. Stage and I mean where do you want the chapter to take place.**

**5\. The fighting theme.**

**Ps, a trailer for the next fighter that will be having a story mode chapter.**

**In a dojo, Akia Hiryuu was on his knees clutching his head in pain with a look of agony on his face but he is hearing voices in heads which are giving him dark thoughts which he is struggling to resist.**

" **Give in to the power Akira!"**

**Akira cried," Never."As he tries to ignore the voice but his eyes turn demonic golden.**

" **You know you want to use the power for your path of vengeance against your father Akira."**

**Akira said," Shut up."As he screams in pain making the voice laugh demonically. **

**( Jin and Liang Xiaoyu Streetfighters X Tekken theme**

" **SUBMIT TO ME!"**

**Akira screamed in agony as two black feathering angel wing sprout from his back and he felt his body changing as well. Akira looked different but retains his appearance from his human form but with more radical demonic traits, such as extremely pale skin, light yellow eyes, tribal tattoos on his chest and forehead, horns, rough hairstyles and the red eye of Devil.**

**e wears a light gray and white high-neck straitjacket with the sleeves ripped out. He also wears white leather pants with white buckles hanging loose on each side and red designs. Finally, he wears a gray belt along on his waist. He maintains his mix-matched red and black boots and his red demonic gauntlets from his previous primary outfit. He also gains a long chain on his neck which is hanging loose on his jacket.**

**Devil Akira said," Fear my wrath."As he begins laughing sinisterly **


	6. Chapter 5 Devil Within

**Disclaimer: The fighters are owned by their respective owners**

In the Divine Fist Arena, the shadow figure of Akira Hiryuu dressed in a black and gray leather hoodie with black and red flame designs on the hood, dark gray leather pants with a black flame design and red outlines down the legs, a red belt and red boots with gold designs. His red gauntlets extend to his shoulders and are embellished with golden decorations and a golden devil mark. There is a golden triangular pattern on the back of his gauntlets and a black phoenix on the back of his hoodie beneath the flames.

Akira Hiryuu said," Come on." As he crosses his arms causing the lights to turn on showing his cold and calculated gaze

The scene changes to Akira with his hood over his head standing in a flower filed doing katas but little did he knew that he was being watched by someone. That person was Sandra Wickshaw who is currently in a lotus position watching Akira as he does his kata.

Sandra thought," I sense darkness inside of him.''As she watches Akira perform his kata and Sandra gets up from the ground.

Sandra learned that she can feel people's energy signatures from an early age in her village and she can sense their light or darkness. Sandra was watching Akira finish up his kata making her walk towards him and she breathes a sigh ready to confront Akira about the darkness in his heart.

Sandra said," Akira Hiryuu." As she watches Akira pause and he turns around revealing his handsome face with blood-red eyes which made Sandra curious what emotion lies in the blood-red pools.

Akira asked," Yes and may I help you ?" As he looked at Sandra with hidden curiosity in his eyes in the disguise of indifferent. Akira was curious about Sandra when he saw her fight in the arena and he wanted to know her story.

Sandra asked," Why do you allow the darkness in your heart to grow Hiyruu ?"She looked at Akira with an accusing look on her face making Akira narrow his eyes at her tone. Sandra notices his narrowed eyes causing her to get in her stance that resembles a Tai Chi Stance.

Akira asked coldly," You think I have a choice in that matter, Whishaw?"As he gets in his Kyokushin Karate stance which looked like Jin Kazama's stance from Tekken Tag Tournament 2.

" **GET READY FIGHT!"**

Akira goes for Left-Right Combo and a Flashing Rage Fists but Sandra used the cloud hand blocking techquine making Akira impressed but he is slightly surprised by her blocking ability causing Sandra to slightly smirk in amusement.

Sandra teased," Impressed?"As she enters a Tai Chi Ta Dang stance making Akira narrowed his eyes. Sandra's smirk got wider as she see his looks because she surprised him with actual fighting skills.

Akira said," I thought your fighting style was Naturalentic combat."As when he saw her fight he saw that she was able to use nature as a weapon in her fight. Akira recognized the moves from Tai Chi.

Sandra said," Well a Shaolin warrior came to my village and trained me in Tai Chi."As she smirked at Akira who gets back in his stance with a scowl on his faces.

Akira enters a different stance which was a Power Stance causing his ki to be released making Sandra 's jaw drop before she went for a snap front kick but Akira deflected the kick forcing Sandra to fall to the ground.

Akira said," Suprise."As he smirks down at Sandra who is getting up from the ground with a scowl on her face. Akira suddenly winces in pain causing Sandra to drop her scowl to look at Akira in concern as he clenches his head.

Sandra asked," Are you alright ?"As she drops her stance slightly to look at Akira who stop clutching his head and for moment Sandra thought she saw a flash of gold in Akira's eyes but she saw nothing.

Akira said," I am fine."As he gets back in his stance and he see Sandra get back in her stance but he can see the reluctant look on her face. Akira uses Double Lift Kick but it was blocked by Sandra then Akira uses the Demon God Fist making Sandra fall to the ground but Sandra got back up.

Sandra said," Time to whip you into shape."As she uses her grass whip to hit Akira bu the blocked.

Akira dashes forward and he uses the Phantom Demon Spiral Kick then when Sandra flys in the air he uses the Lightning Uppercut that hits Sandra on the chin rendering her unconscious. Sandra falls to the ground on her back.

**KO **

**Winner**

Akira said," Good fight Sandra."As he helps Sandra up from the ground and he see her blushing face but he ignores it. Akira see she is smiling making him smile a bit but he grew serious as he remembered something important.

Akira said," It seems I am late for something."As he begins to walk away leaving Sandra alone with a confused look. Akira was going to fight the person that may have clues about his father 's location.

Sandra thought" Where are you going to Akira ?"As she watches the retreating back of Akira Hiryuu. Sandra decided to secretly follow Akira to his next location and see what will he do.

A couple of minutes in an inside of the church has a lush red carpet that winds down the aisle towards an old wooden podium. Broken down pews sit on either side and two rusty chandeliers hand from the ceiling. Akira was looking around for someone but little did he know that Sandra was watching him from the podium.

Akira thought" Where is he?"As he begins to get impatient at the long wait for the person that may have clues about his father but he turns as he hears too sound of footsteps. He see it was Giovonnail MaxmillanDe Luca grandmaster and founder Maxmillan.

Mamxmillan said," Your here ?" Good and I heard you looking for your daddy."As he lets out a purr at the word daddy making Akira shiver. Maxmillan begins to circle around Akira as a shark does it prey.

Akira thought" This guy is a grandmaster?"As he looks uncomfortable around the strange man and he wanted to just get his questions answered about his father. Akira sees Maxmillan stops his circling.

Maxmillan said," We are in this church little Akira and this is a house of worship. So let worship the gods by our fighting."As he enters a stance that resembles a traditional karate stance with a smirk on his face.

Akira said," I have no time for your stupid games old man. I … want … answers … now!"As he gritted his teeth making Maxmillan look amused.

**( D. O.A 5 ost - Graceful sounds )**

Maxmillan stated," If it answers you seek then you must fight me and beat me Akira-chan." As he smirks when he saw Akira scowl deepened.

Akira said," If you must lose so be it."As he takes his stance making Maximilian smirk get bigger and Akira felt the darkness inside of him grew bigger making his eyes flash which went unnoticed by Maxmillan but not Sandra.

"**Get Ready fight" **

Akira goes for a flurry of punches, followed by a straight left kick, an ax kick, a low right kick, two left-right uppercuts but Maxmillan all blocked them by using an Age-uke making Akira growl. Akira goes for a Left Splits Kick but Maxillan uses an X block making Akira growl loudly causing Maxmillan to chuckle.

Maxmillan taunted," Don't get angry boyo."As he goes for a one tow boxing combination to the face of Akira then Maxmillan grabs Akira in a Thai clinch then Maxmillan does a sweep to the legs causing Akira to fall to the ground while Mamxillan smirks down at Akira who laying face first o the ground.

Sandra thought " Karate? Boxing? Muay Thai? I thought he have his own style."As she watches the fight at the top of the balcony rows. Sandra also made several notes of his moves because she might have to fight him in the tournament.

Maxmillan said," I bet you have several questions buzzing through your head pretty boy. My style incorporates I multiple styles while you inferior useless style only have one."As he turns around and sticks his nose in the air arrogantly.

Akira thought" Useless … Useless… Useless."As he gets but his eyes are glowing golden making Sandra who is watching him with concern look on her face. Akira lets out a scream in pain as he transforms causing Maxmillan to turn to see what was the commotion was.

Maxmillan asked," What … in … the… world… ?"As he stares at a sight that frightens him and Sandra.

Sandra thought " Akira."As she stares at her rival in concern.

In the place of Akira stood a demonic-looking version of him with such as extremely pale skin, light yellow eyes, tribal tattoos on his chest and forehead, horns, rough hairstyles and the red eye of Devil and he is wearing a light gray and white high-neck straitjacket with the sleeves ripped out. He also wears white leather pants with white buckles hanging loose on each side and red designs. Finally, he wears a gray belt along on his waist. He maintains his mix-matched red and black boots and his red demonic gauntlets from his previous primary outfit. He also gains a long chain on his neck which is hanging loose on his jacket.

Maximilian looked taken back for a moment until he begins to smirk arrogantly along with letting out a haughty laugh making Devil Akira scowl hatefully at Maximillan who is still laughing. Maxmillan slowly calms down but his laugh turns into chuckles.

Maxmillan said," Cute little costume little mouse but it is nothing compared to my style."As enters his stance then he goes for skipping kick.

Devil Akira said," I will teach you, fear!'As he countered it with a Rampaging Demon that made Maxmillan fly back against the wall creating a wall. Devil Akira uses his demon punch then he follows it up by Take you down knocking Maxmillan out.

**KO**

Devil Akira walks over to the down Maxmillan and he grabs him by the hair forcing the grandmaster to look at him in the eyes. Devil Akira lets a smirk spread over his face as he see his defeated adversary face and he was about to land the final blow but Sandra drops from the balcony gaining Devil Akira's attention.

Devil Akira shouted," YOU!"As he looks at Sandra.

Sandra pleaded," Akira put him down please."As she tries to reach out to the light side of Akira and she hopes by doing will prevent him from making a mistake that will haunt him forever.

Devil Akira said," I am going to put him down."As he was about to punch Maxmilaan but his fist was held in place by the grass whip from Sandra making Devil Akira snarl in rage at her. Devil Akira throws Maxmilaan to the side.

Devil Akira said," Don't get in my way."As he frees his fist from the whip and he charges at Sandra and he lifted her by the neck making her let out a choking sound causing Devil Akira to chuckle evilly.

Sandra said," This … isn't … you Akira."As she tries to reach out to Akira but she see Devil Akira's eyes turn back into regular Akira then she watches as Akira reverts back into his normal self along with releasing Sandra from his hold allowing her to land her feet.

Akira said," I lost control, didn't I?" As he looked at Sandra who nodded at him causing him to sigh sadly. Akira looks down at the down and he gained a scowl on his face as he heard the sinister laugh of his devil side in his head.

Akira whispered," Damn it ."As he turns his back to Sandra who is looking at him with concern in her eyes.

Sandra thought " This what he means when he doesn't have a choice."As she looks at the back of the mysterious Akira Hiyruu 's back. Sandra wanted to know more about his strange power and she may hate magic but she is wondering if Akira was cursed or something.

Sandra asked," Akira tell me about this devil."As she gets Akira's attention causing him to turn around.

**Notes; Hre is the next chapter and tell me which fighter would you like to see next. Also for the submitter create a second attire for your fighters and send them to me via PMs. Also thank you Remeant 7 for the church stage and give him some praise.**


End file.
